Virtual private networks require client software installed on the client side. A client application must be installed to facilitate connectivity and configuration of the client application for the virtual private network always requires a user profile integrated with the installed client application. Otherwise, virtual private network connection can never be obtained due to security policies.
When a user wishes to log into a network using a virtual private network, a preconfigured client at home or other remote location is required in order to log into the network.
Having a properly installed client and configuring the client can be problematic. Some VPN configuration is complicated and requires an in-depth knowledge to configure properly. Further, a user may not have the information required to configure the client readily available. Also, in some cases the user may not have privileges to install or configure software on the client machine, and in this case it may be impossible to connect to a VPN with the client machine.